The final battle
by Breanna Birdie
Summary: Angela Riddle is starting her final year at Hogwarts. Her mission: Gain info about Harry Potter. Will she be able to do this? Or will an unexpected ally help her break free?
1. Prologue

Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. "Come in!" Dumbledore called, and Harry entered. "It's good to see you, Harry," Dumbledore said, getting up and shaking the young man's hand. Harry had changed since the end of school. He was now more muscular, and more tanned. His career as an Auror took him all over England.

"Here is the report you wanted," Harry said, handing Dumbledore a scroll. Dumbledore read it.

"It seems that Voldemort grows ever stronger, and plans to attack Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, calmly.

"We can't let him!" Harry cried.

"Exactly. Harry, how would you like a teaching position at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why? What position?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Defence against the Dark Arts, of course. It will do us good to have another order member teaching here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Of course I'll accept, Headmaster," Harry said.

"Good. Be here on August 28." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "And you might want to bring that son of yours," He said, handing a Hogwarts letter to Harry.

"I will. I guess I better go get James's school supplies." Harry turned to leave the office.

"Harry,"

"Yes Headmaster?" Harry asked, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Be careful with your son. He is not all that you expect." Dumbledore had lost the sparkle in his eyes.

"I will, Headmaster," Harry said, and left the office, thoroughly confused.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked at the man who stood beside me. He had a hook nose, and long blonde hair. His name was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was in no way related to me. He had only been told to escort me to Platform 9 and ¾. Lucius was glad to comply. He was a loyal follower to my father. He could not come because he was a wanted felon in the wizarding world. He was wanted for the deaths of numerous Muggles and Mudbloods. His name was Tom Riddle, but went by the name Lord Voldemort.

A whistle sounded, reminding me of the reason I was here. I grabbed the handle of my trunk. "Thank you for escorting me to the platform, Lucius," I told Lucius.

"As your father could not I felt it was my duty, Angela," Lucius said. He handed me the cage which held my cat, Narcissus, and made sure that my owl Cliodne was secure on my trolley.

I boarded the train and made my way up to the front compartment, which was reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. I opened the door and wasn't surprised to find the Head Boy in the compartment already. He was from Gryffindor. I had seen him around. He played Quidditch and was seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His name was James.

James got up and took Narcissus from me so that I could get my trunk into the compartment. It was done in silver and green, Slytherin house colours. My father had been in Slytherin and was pleased when I had been put into Slytherin. The truth was that I had only asked to be put in Slytherin to please my father.

(Flashback)

"Morte, Angela!" Professor McGonagall called. Morte was the name of my mother. I made my way to the sorting hat and put it on my head.

_You would do well in Ravenclaw, Angie,_ A voice in my mind said. _You have a good mind, and are always willing to learn. And yet, you have your father's bravery, but not his desire for evil, which would make you most welcome in Gryffindor._ I closed her eyes and concentrated on just one thought.

_Put me in Slytherin!_ I thought, clearing my mind of everything else.

_Are you sure? You would do great in Gryffindor,_ The sorting hat said.

_Slytherin! _I thought, and a moment later the hat screamed out his answer.

"Slytherin!" The hat called, and a mighty roar went up from the Slytherin table. As I took my seat at the Slytherin table I looked up at the head table. Each of the teachers had a worried look on their face.

(End Flashback)

I pushed my trunk into the overhead bin. I took Narcissus from James and put him on the seat before sitting. James sat across from me.

"Do you have any idea when we're supposed to brief the new Prefects?" I asked, opening the cat crate and putting Narcissus on my lap.

"The letter said soon after we left the station." I looked out the window, wishing my father was there. The cover story I was using was that Lucius was a close friend of my father's. My father was supposedly out of the country on business. I hated that I had to use a cover story to protect my father and myself. I wished we could just be normal people.

I met Lucius's eyes. They were cold. He was staring at James. He bore a resemblance to Professor Potter. _No wonder,_ I thought. _He is Professor Potter's son. _

(Flashback)

"Colin, who is that professor talking to Professor Dumbledore?" I asked the Prefect who was sitting next to me.

"That's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter. He's an ex-Auror." I looked at Professor Potter with interest. He was the man that my father was after. I struggled to decide whether to tell my father of this discovery or to let him find out on his own. I decided that he must already know, since Draco Malfoy was apprenticed to the Potions master, whom my father wanted to kill.

(End Flashback)

Lucius met my eyes as the train began to leave the station. He gave me a knowing smile. I returned it half-heartedly. Before I had set off for the station my father had pulled me aside and asked me to do something for him.

(Flashback)

I felt a hand on my arm. I looked and saw it was attached to my father. I leaned over and hugged my father. Lucius would be taking me to the station soon. "Good-bye, Daddy," I said.

"Angie, I want you to do something for me," Lord Voldemort said. "I want you to get as much information as possible about Harry Potter. The Head Boy will be James Potter, so that shouldn't be a problem. Does anyone know that you are my daughter?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"I think that Dumbledore and McGonagall suspect," I told my father.

"Those two know everything. Does anyone else?" Lord Voldemort seemed more worried than usual.

"No, I do not believe that anyone else does. I will get as much information as I can, Daddy," I leaned over and kissed my father as Lucius came in.

"I have gotten everything packed, my lord," Lucius said, and made a small bow to Lord Voldemort.

"Good. Time to go, Angie," My father said, and handed me Cliodne.

"I'll see you at Christmas, Daddy," I said, and went out the door with Lucius.

(End Flashback)

I looked out at the countryside flashing by the window. Rain had begun to pelt the window. I looked at my watch. It was quarter after eleven.

I got up, quite forgetting that Narcissus was on my lap and getting a nasty hiss and a scratch. I opened my trunk and pulled out my uniform, pulling it over my head, and finding my Head Girl badge and pinning it to my robes. I looked over and saw that James had already gotten into his uniform. "I guess we should go brief the Prefects," I told James. James nodded, and we entered a the compartment next to ours. In it was 8 people, two Prefects for each house. The talking immediately stopped when we entered.

"Hello everyone, and congratulations! You have been chosen as the new Prefects for Hogwarts," James said, a brilliant smile on his face. To tell the truth, I have had a crush on James since I first saw him on the Quidditch field.

"Being a Prefect can be fun, but it also comes with great responsibility. Your job as Prefects is to help with anything your head of house needs help with. You have to keep any parties in hand, and make sure that the common room is empty by lights out." I finished a part of the speech and James took up the next part as if it had been rehearsed a hundred times.

"In case of an emergency it is your job to help your head of house escort the members of your house to the designated location. You will also have to take a shift to help Madame Pince in the library, as well as supervise at mealtimes. The last job you have is to escort the first years to the Dormitory, and explain the rules to them." James made it clear that he was serious about this, but still made it sound like it would be fun.

"Those are all your duties. If you have any questions feel free to ask us," I looked at the Prefects, wondering if any of them had any questions. After a few seconds no one had voiced any questions or concerns so I left, with James close behind me. I opened the compartment door, making sure that Narcissus couldn't escape, and took my place by the window. It was getting darker by the second, and that wasn't helping my mood any.


	3. Chapter 2

I looked at my room. It was done in green and silver. I put my trunk at the foot of my bed and took out my wand. I hated how it was done in all green and silver. I pointed my wand at the bed. _"Transmogri,"_ I said, and the bedspread was changed to a dark blue one. I turned to the Slytherin banner that hung on the door and pointed my wand at it, muttering _"Evanesco!" _The banner disappeared. I smiled. Now the room looked much better.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called, and James entered.

"McGonagall's just given us our first assignment. We need to help Madame Pince catalogue the restricted section." James tossed the scroll with the written orders on it to me. I opened it and read it.

"Organize and clean it? That'll take us forever!" I groaned, and James nodded in agreement.

"We're supposed to help after lunch tomorrow. We only have two classes in the morning on Monday." I groaned again.

"With my luck it'll be double potions," I said. I expected it to be better since Draco was teaching it, but Potions held bad memories for me. Professor Snape had been the potions master, and he was a Legimens. He had known that I was the daughter of Lord Voldemort and had made my life miserable because of it.

"Can't be that bad. We're getting a new Potions Master," James said. I smiled at him.

"Heard that the new Potions mater and Professor Potter had quite a rivalry when they went to Hogwarts." James laughed.

"They used to fight every potions class, is what I heard," James said.

"And competing on the Quidditch field was brutal between those two," I said. I could just imagine it, two seekers, fighting over the Snitch.

Cliodne flew through the window, settling on James's shoulder. "Looks like he likes you," I told James. He looked lost in thought as he stroked Cliodne. He had a scar on the left side of his face. I could still remember how he had gotten that scar. It was in an attack, when I was ten years old…

(Flashback)

"Stay here, Angie, and don't come out for anything," My father told me, hiding me in the bushes. Cliodne landed on my shoulder.

My father went and took his place at the front of the group of Death Eaters, gathered in front of number 12, Grimmauld Place. My father was going to attack Harry Potter. I had followed him, curious about what he did when he went off at night. He went off to plan attacks on the wizarding world.

A man came out of number 12. My father shouted for the Death eaters to begin the attack. More and more wizards came flooding out of the house.

A young boy came out of the house, following the wizards. He wasn't armed with a wand or anything.

"Cliodne, go knock that boy down and keep him on the ground," I told Cliodne. If he was on the ground he wouldn't get hit by the spells that were flying everywhere.

Cliodne took off, attacking the boy. He eased up when the boy was on the ground, landing on him to guard him.

A bolt of red light ruffled the tops of Cliodne's feathers. I could tell that he was going to be singed.

My father and the Death Eaters began to retreat, sending bolts of red light over their shoulders to hold off the wizards. I let out a shrill whistle and Cliodne came back over to me. My father had lost that battle, but Cliodne had become a hero in my eyes.

(End Flashback)

"You may think that this is crazy, but a bird that looked just like this saved me once," James told me.

"I don't think it's crazy. Cliodne's been through tonnes. He's always coning home with singed feathers and broken wings." I told James. I whistled, and Cliodne flew onto my shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said, and left the room, a confused expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

I went into potions class and took a seat at the back of the class, wanting to remain inconspicuous. Draco Malfoy was teaching the class, and while I expected it to be better than Snape's class, I didn't get my hopes up on an enjoyable class. My father had written to Dumbledore about a "specialized" curriculum for me after I had taken my O.W.L.s. My father wanted me to take potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration only. I convinced him to let me take Care of Magical Creatures, too. I wanted to become a Dragon handler. My father wanted me to become a Death Eater. Good luck with getting me to do that.

James took a seat next to me. "Any idea how nice this one is?" James whispered.

"Good luck to the soul who is Harry Potter's son," I muttered back. James gave me an odd look but left it at that.

The rest of the class took their seats. It was a small class. The bell rang, and all talking stopped. "Good morning, class," Draco said. "I am Draco Malfoy, and I will be replacing Professor Snape after his unfortunate…accident this summer. Today, we will be making the Polyjuice Potion. Instructions are on the board, and ingredients are in the cupboard. It will take about a month for this potion to be complete. You may begin." Draco flicked his wand at the Potion cupboard and sat at his desk. I looked at the instructions on the board and got out my quill.

"What are you doing?" James asked. He had gone to get his supplies.

"I always copy down the instructions before the classroom gets too smoke-filled to see the board." I finished off the instructions and went to get my ingredients. All I needed for today was lacewings and Boomslang skin.

I went back to my desk and found Draco standing over James. James's cauldron was smoking a bright purple. "You tried to stew the Boomslang skin too soon, didn't you? I clearly wrote on the board to add the Boomslang skin after the potion had boiled for at least 15 minutes!" Draco seemed to enjoy berating James.

"_Evanesco!"_ I said, and the potion disappeared. "It is my fault that James added the Boomslang skin too soon. I told him when to add it." Draco lost some of his sneer. "James could not see the board clearly because he broke his glasses this morning at breakfast." Draco turned so that he was standing straight in front of me.

"It is not your fault he could not see the board," Draco said.

"It is not James's fault either." I stood staring at Draco, until finally he backed down. I let out the breath I had been holding and sat down at my desk.

"How did you do that? Draco is no pushover. My Aunt Mione told me that." I smiled at James.

"Depends on who you are," I told him, "Depends on who you are."

At the end of class, Draco called her up to his desk. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't challenge me when I am trying to teach," Draco told her.

"And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't berate my assignment." I told Draco sharply.

"Your assignment?" Draco said, shocked.

"It is my job to get information about Harry Potter. I am doing that the only way I know how, by getting the trust of his son." I turned and left the dungeon, without waiting to be dismissed.

"What was that about? "James asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."


	5. Chapter 4

I looked around the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It hadn't changed much since I had started at Hogwarts. There were Dark detectors at odd points in the room, and a skeleton hung from the ceiling. In cages around the room there were the monsters that we would be studying, and at the front was a perch with a snowy-white owl on it. Her name was Hedwig.

I sat at a desk in the front, and took out my quill. Professor Potter was always telling us something interesting. I slid my books to the other side of the desk so that James would have a place to sit. The cages were empty, so that meant either that we were doing bookwork or Professor Potter had gotten something too big to put in a cage.

The rest of the class entered the classroom and James came and sat next to me. "I hope we're studying a monster," James said.

Professor Potter stuck his head in the classroom. "James, could I get your help?" James went out of the classroom to help Professor Potter and together they pulled in a snake. The eyes of the snake had been jabbed out. They pulled it to the front of the classroom and tied it to a hook on the wall. James took his seat. "Great. That, everyone, is a Basilisk, a snake has some magical properties. Does anyone know anything about this snake?" my hand shot up.

"For a Basilisk it is fatal to hear the cry of a rooster. Spiders flee before it, and if you look into its seeing eyes it will kill you." I said before Professor Potter could call on me.

"Good. Since you seem to know so much about the Basilisk, Angie, you can demonstrate how to defeat it." I got to my feet and approached Professor Potter.

"With or without a sword, sir?" I asked sarcastically. It was legend here about how Professor Potter had defeated a Basilisk with only a sword. The whole class laughed.

"Very funny, Angie. Now, on the count of three, cast your spells." I pulled out my wand and held it at the ready. "One, two, three!" Professor Potter released the snake. "Get her!" Professor Potter said, and the snake lunged for me.

"Diffindo!" I shouted, and one of the Basilisk's teeth shattered.

"Is that the best you can do? Come on now, you're supposed to be graduating this year!" Professor Potter egged me on. I could think of only one other thing that would defeat this thing, and that was illegal.

"Impedimenta!" I shouted, and the snake immediately began to act slow, sluggish. "Reducto!" I shouted, and Professor Potter jumped in.

"Protego!" Professor Potter said and blocked my curse. "Very good, now, if you will just excuse me," Professor Potter undid my curses and the Basilisk shot at me.

"Stop!" I yelled, and to my surprise, the snake stopped. I looked at Professor Potter. He had a shocked look on his face. He shook it off quickly, and grabbed the snake, tying it back to the wall. "You can return to your seat, Angie," He said. "Today, I will teach you a spell that will save you from a Basilisk. You flick your wand, and say Katrana, while thinking of what you want to happen to the Basilisk. If done properly, the spell should have the desired affect. And no, it won't work on humans. Pull out your wands and try it. Practice until you can get it. Your mind must be clear from the all thoughts except for what you want to happen to the Basilisk." I tried to clear my mind.

"You never said you were a Parseltongue," James said.

"I never knew. Snakes aren't welcome in my house." I went back to clearing my mind. I imagined a crack in the desk. "Katrana!" I said, and the desk cracked.

"Wow. Did you want that to happen?" I nodded. "Reparo!" James said, and the desk repaired itself. "So, your family is Anti-snake? Why?" I decided to lie rather than avoid the question.

"Snakes are the symbol of Voldemort. My family hates Voldemort." That was as far from the truth as I could go. My family was Voldemort.

"Same here. My dad is so anti-Voldemort it isn't funny." James closed his eyes. I closed mine, and cleared my head, save for the thought of putting a crack in the desk. "Katrana!" I muttered at the same time as James. I opened my eyes in time to see the desk hit the floor.

"Oops," I said, quickly repairing the desk.

"You crack the desk and I'll scorch it," James suggested. I quickly agreed.

At the end of class Professor Potter kept James. I decided to eavesdrop.

"Stay away from Angela, James. That girl is bad news." I had never heard Professor Potter's voice sound dangerous, but now it did.

"What harm can it be to just hang out with her? Besides, how can I stay away when we work together?" James was in serious trouble.

"You can work with her, just don't get close to her. Go, or you'll be late for class." I could hear Professor Potter walk off.

"Yes, father," I could hear James coming toward the door. I quickly backed away, and fell straight on my arse. James came out, a frown on his face. He saw me on the floor. "I guess you heard that?" He asked. I nodded.

"In all honesty, though, if I were you're father I wouldn't want you to hang around me, either." James gave me a puzzled look.

"Why?" He asked.

"Come on. Let's go to my room, where we can have some privacy." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room. I locked the door. "I have something to tell you, and this is hard. I like you a lot." I sat on the bed.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," James said, and sat next to me.

"You have to swear not to tell," I told him.

"I swear. Now, what is it?" James asked, taking my hand.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the daughter of Lord Voldemort?" James sat there with a stupefied look on his face.

"Would I believe you? Yes, I think I would." James dropped my hand.

"And what would happen because of it?" I asked him.

"I think we might have a problem," James said, and squeezed my hand.


	6. Chapter 5

"So, what do we do?" I asked,

"Your father hates my father, and vice versa. I guess if we still want to remain friends we've got to keep it a secret." James took my hand. We had whiled away half the class talking about this.

"I guess. I also think that I better learn Occlumency." James gave me a questioning look.

"My dad is a Legimens." I thought about what he would say if he saw me here, being honest with the enemy. I had neglected to tell James that I was supposed to help my Father kill his father.

"I guess we better make sure that you're taught Occlumency, then." James looked at his watch. "And we both better get to class before we're skinned alive!" I grabbed my bag and headed out. I was supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hold it!" I stopped and turned. Professor McGonagall was coming toward me. "Where are you supposed to be, young lady?" She was mad. It was unbecoming a Head Girl to miss a class or to be late for a class.

"I'm supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures. I had a family problem." That wasn't exactly lying. Only the problem was my family and the world.

"Go to class. Next time you have a family problem come and tell me about it. You will serve a detention. I will owl you the time and place." McGonagall turned and strode away from me. I hurried to Care of Magical Creatures.

"At least yer here," Hagrid said when I presented myself. "We're studyin' Dragons now." He turned back to the class and proceeded to explain. I only half tuned in, thinking about James.


	7. Chapter 6

**Two Months Later:**

It was two weeks before the start of Christmas break. I sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table. I was waiting for James's letter. In it he would tell me when I could come and see him.

A Raven swooped down. It held in it's beak a letter with my father's crest on it. I pulled the letter from its beak and opened it. _Tonight, 7:00, the Forbidden Forest_ was all it read. Why would he want me? What could be urgent enough that he came all the way to Hogwarts to see me?

Cliodne swooped down and landed on my plate. He held a scroll in his beak. _Tonight, 7:00, behind the statue of Uric the Oddball, _it said. I turned over the parchment and scribbled a hasty reply. _Can't, father's in forest, need to see him, seems angry. _I put the parchment in Cliodne's beak and patted him. "Go to James, by way of outside." Cliodne took off, going outside. I looked at the head table. The teachers seemed in deep discussion about something. More than once they glanced at me.

I turned back to my plate, no longer hungry. Did Father want me because I hadn't sent him any info on Professor Potter? Or did he just find out what he needed to know and want me out of the school for the attack?

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "The Headmaster wants to see you in his office," McGonagall told me. "Follow me." McGonagall headed toward the Entrance hall. I grabbed my books and followed her, almost having to run to keep up with her. She led me to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Sherbert Lemon!" She said and a statue of a griffin began to rise in a moving staircase. I stepped onto it. "Just go inside!" McGonagall called after me. The staircase took me all the way to the door. I took a breath, and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Professor Dumbledore's office was huge. On the walls were paintings of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. A Phoenix sat on a perch next to the desk. Cluttering the shelf space around the office were curios machines. One was emitting puffs of steam, and another was giving a curious click. And there, on the second floor, was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked formidable. While he did not look mean, or angry, his eyes had lost their usual sparkle. "I see that you got my message. I have called you here, Ms. Morte, to expel you." I looked at Dumbledore, shocked.

* * *

James made his way through the corridors, trying to follow McGonagall and Angie. They were quickly gaining on him. Professor Potter stepped into his path. "I can' t let you follow them, son," He said, putting out a restraining hand.

"What's going on?" James asked. It had not looked good, the way the teachers had kept on looking at Angie in the Great Hall.

"I would suspect that Ms. Morte is on her way to be expelled." James looked at his father in horror.

"But why?" He asked.

"Ms. Morte is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. We have received news that she has been giving information to him about the strengths and weaknesses of the castle."

* * *

"Expelled? But why?" I asked Professor Dumbledore.

"You pose as a threat to this castle and those inside of it. You will leave tomorrow on the train." Dumbledore turned to one of his devices. It had started to smoke profusely. With a tap of his wand it was restored to normal.

"With your permission, Headmaster, I would like to explore the grounds, say good-bye to everything." Dumbledore nodded. I had tears in my eyes. I did not wish to leave Hogwarts like this. I turned toward the door. "Sir," I said, turning back to Dumbledore, "I am sorry you felt the need to expel me. Hogwarts is the only place that's felt remotely like home for a while." I turned and fled out the door, and ran toward the Slytherin common room.

I ran into Draco in the dungeons. "They've expelled me, Draco," I told him.

"That isn't good. Come; let's see if we can find some good in this."

* * *

"You…You…You…" James was too angry to speak. "How could you!" He said, whipping out his wand.

"It was for the protection of everyone! Especially you! You think I didn't notice how you two were becoming closer! She was born into evil and will remain that way!" Professor Potter drew his wand, preparing to defend against anything his son could come up with. What came out of his son's mouth surprised him.

"You don't even know her. You think it was her that gave the Dark Lord information on the castle. That was I. And now, you will pay for having done this to her." James raised his wand, letting all his hate flow into it. "Crucio!" He bellowed, and Professor Potter fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

* * *

"What!" I exclaimed. "It can't be!" I sat down, suddenly weak.

"It is," Draco said. "James is a Death Eater and you must become one, too." I turned, and saw Draco had drawn his wand.

"I will not1" I said, and scrambled from the sofa.

"Then we will have to hide you." Draco pointed his wand at me. "I can perform a simple charm that will cause you to change appearance." I nodded my head, pulling my wand in case he tried anything. "Pontana!" Draco said, and I could feel my face start to change. I wandered over to a mirror that was hung in the common room. My dark hair was now blonde. My eyes were hazel, and my nose was too long, and my face was too thin.

"It's perfect!" I told Draco. I looked like my exact opposite.

"Good. Now, in the Charms corridor you will find Harry Potter. You must help him."


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the inconsistency in the time, Israel. I've made a couple of changes to improve that. And as for the flashbacks, they stay the way they are. And you will find out why Voldemort kept Angie in this next chapter.

* * *

I ran down the Charms corridor, toward the figure lying on the floor. I kneeled next to him. "Professor Potter, can you hear me?" Professor Potter didn't respond. "Cliodne, go get Dumbledore!" I told Cliodne. He took off in a rustle of wings. I pulled out my wand. I had a sinking suspicion about who had done this. "James, are you there?" I called, my ears alert for the slightest movement. 

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned, pointing my wand at the person making them. "Oh, Headmaster, it's just you," I said, lowering my wand. Dumbledore drew his and pointed it at me.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" I had forgotten that Draco had changed my appearance.

"It's me, Angela Morte. Draco changed my appearance so that I could hide from my father." Dumbledore looked at me skeptically, but let it pass as he kneeled over Professor Potter.

"Out cold," Professor Dumbledore muttered. "It seems as if we have a Death Eater loose in the castle." Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Any idea who it is?" He asked me.

"James Potter, sir. Draco Malfoy told me about his initiation ceremony." Dumbledore nodded.

"Fawkes!" Professor Dumbledore said, and in a burst of flame a bird appeared on his shoulder. "Alert the teachers. James Potter is a Death Eater, and he is loose in the castle. Also get Madame Pomfrey. She is needed in the Charms Corridor." In another burst of flame Fawkes was gone.

Professor Dumbledore turned to me. "You must listen carefully, for now you are the only hope for Hogwarts. You must rise above family ties and defeat your father, Angela Riddle, for if you do not a thousand years of terror will rein in both worlds." Dumbledore was urgent. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"But, the prophecy says, it says the Boy Who Lived will defeat the Dark Lord!" I exclaimed to Professor Dumbledore, looking lost and confused.

"On the night that Harry Potter graduated, Professor Trelawney gave another prophesy. If I remember it correctly, it went something like this; Blood will vanquish blood, for the Boy Who Lived cannot save us anymore. The power has left him, and cursed he no longer is." Professor Dumbledore took me by the shoulders. "That is why your father kept you. He knew about that prophesy, and knew that it would be best to keep you, rather than give you over to a Muggle orphanage. He did not want to spoil his line, either, I do believe." I heard footsteps behind me, but kept my eyes trained on Dumbledore. "Go. He is in the forest. The Order shall meet you there." I turned and began to run. I had to get to the forest as soon as possible.

"Lord, I thought this war was over," I heard Madame Pomfrey mutter as I passed her.

I saw a group of about a hundred people outside the main doors. I headed over to the man who was trying to arrange them all. He was a slightly ragged looking wizard. His hair hung in clumps and his robes were torn and patched in many places.

"Can I have your attention, everyone? Everyone, please look this way..." He gave up. I headed over to him.

"My name is Angela Mo…Riddle. Angela Riddle. Professor Dumbledore sent me out to help." I was glad now that my father had forced me to stay inside and learn several Dark curses and many poisons and antidotes.

"The battlefield is no place for a child." The wizard said, dismissing me.

"Professor Potter will not be coming. I have come to take his place." I told the wizard this, and the crowd immediately around me quieted. "I expect that he will remain in the hospital wing for several days." The rest of the crowd quieted, waiting to hear the wizard's reply.

"You cannot take his place. He was destined for this role." The wizard told me, turning to the crowd, seemingly relieved that they had finally quieted.

"The role that I took up when he graduated." My voice was deadly quiet. Through my mind flicked all of the curses I could use on this man if he refused to let me fight.

"Aw, let her fight, Moony. She seems dead set on it," A man spoke up. This man was even shabbier than the wizard, Moony, in front of me.

"Harry Potter is in the hospital wing, recovering from injuries his son inflicted. I am the only logical choice to replace him, as am I the one destined to replace him. My father, the Dark Lord, has trained me in his ways since I was small. I know his mind and his instincts almost better than he does." I stared Moony down.

"I cannot allow it." Moony turned to the crowd. I pulled out my wand and marched straight toward the Forbidden Forest. "Where are you going!" Moony shouted at me.

"To do what you are afraid to let me do." I ignored his cries until a well placed trip jinx made me fall. I stood up and turned, my mind quickly beginning the Killing Curse.

I pushed down the instinct, wondering if it was wise to curse Moony. I decided it was. I needed to get into that forest. "Petrificus Totalus!" I say, putting all my mind in it so that it will get through Moony's defenses. Moody becomes as stiff as a board and falls to the ground. I look at the others, as if daring them to challenge me.

Students come pouring out of the castle. It looks like there are thirty of them there. They join the adults. I turn and strode toward the forest.

"Hold up!" Someone shouts, and I turn and see the shabby man from before. "Sirius Black, the Order of The Phoenix, and the DA at your service, Ms. Riddle." The rest of the people had followed him, even Moony.

"Dumbledore's service, Sirius," Moony said.

"What he said. Now, what are you planning on doing? Just marching in there, wand out, blowing up everything in site?" Sirius asked. "And does Dumbledore even know that you are out here?" Sirius asked, and the air flamed for a moment, leaving a Phoenix feather.

"He sent me. And as for my plan, I have known those Death Eaters since I was born. Not one of them would dare harm me without my Father's direct order." I sounded like a stuck up little brat but I didn't care. From the intake of breath from the students I didn't think any of them had had any courage to stand up to him. "If I can kill him before anyone realizes what I am doing then I shall be in complete control of the Death Eaters." Sirius nodded.

"Okay then. What do you want us to do?" He asked, in this insanely chipper voice.

"Hide. Hide in the forest andlisten for my signal. When youhear it attack the Death Eaters. The signal will be obvious, something along the lines of there is more than one surprise tonight." Sirius nodded again. I was seriously fed up with this group. I could take on my father alone. "I will go in, and you will follow me, hiding in the undergrowth." My eyes shifted to a point in the distance. "Shit," I said. That spot was James Potter.

* * *

Got to leave you hanging, readers.

nywill: Here's your chapter...ending should be up in a couple of days.

timidwolfchild: Thanks for all your reviews...I'm really glad you like it.

Len87: Thanks for the well done...guess you found out what comes next.


	10. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Not theending like I thought it would be, but another cliffie. Ducks from rotten tomatoes Don't worry, we are near the end, another few chapters left.

* * *

James sped over to me. "What are they doing here!" He said. I didn't want to test my lying skills, few that they were.

"What they should have done a long time ago." I pointed my wand at James, and began the Crutacius Curse, but he was too quick. "Crucio!" He said, and I found myself on my back, with the pain of what felt like 1000 red-hot pokers. I could hear myself screaming, and then, the pain was gone. My arms were bound, and the Death Eaters had surrounded the Order and DA.

Lucius had my bonds. I decided to try a lie, hoping the good guys didn't kill me for it. "Lucius, please, let me go. I was bringing these…people," the last word of this was said with distain and hesitation, "To father. They are the core of Dumbledore's army. As soon as I had brought them into the forest I would have alerted the Death Eaters to their presence." Lucius looked like he would untie me for a moment, but then James spoke up.

"Don't trust her, Lucius. She was helping my father. And there is no way she is Angela. Angela was her exact opposite." James looked at me, a smile on his face. He knew the truth. I knew it. I decided to play around with this situation. Can't get the ropes unbound, so get the Death Eater in trouble.

"You didn't think that when you were making love to me, James, and kept muttering her name!" I tried to sound as indignant as possible. "You didn't think that when you said that the only reason you were dating me was because I was so much like her!" James looked bewildered, and I could see the corners of Lucius's lips holding back a smile.

"I did not! I only met you today! The only one I have loved is Angela!" James and I were in a heated argument, and Lucius had stopped so we could settle it there.

"So you've been lying to me all this time! You said that the only love in your life was me!" I raised my voice a few notches, hoping my father would hear and come.

"The only love in my life was Angela! You were never a part of the plan! You're too ugly to be apart of the plan! The plan went awry!" I snapped. I was about to blow my cover.

"James Potter, you will apologize for that!" My voice was deadly quiet. James looked taken aback. "How dare you cheat on me!" I could feel the blood pounding in between my ears. My power was building up.

"Angie? What happened?" James said quietly, carefully.

"Now you notice!" I began yelling again. "Now you notice that I was transformed into someone else! What do I have to do, wear a sign?! I am a transfigured person?! We are over, James. Good bye." I turned my head away from him, and saw my father standing in front of me.

"Finite Incantatem," He said, and with a wave of his wand I was free from my ropes. With another wave of his wand I was back to my normal self. "Give her her wand, James." Father's voice was cold. "You would do well not to go around cursing my children." James handed me my wand. "Good. Now come, into the clearing, all of you." Father turned and went into the clearing. I followed gratefully.

"I am glad to see so many guests at my daughter's initiation into the ranks of the Death Eaters."

* * *

Dodges more tomatoes I will try to get more up in the next couple of hours...Think she'll really become a Death Eater?


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, now that I have gotten all the tomato out ofmy hair,here is the next chapter. One more to go, I promise!

* * *

My heart filled with horror. Horror and hate for the man that I called father. My wand was still clutched in my hand. If I could raise it fast enough…

"Come here, Angie. Come receive your birthright." I smoothed my face so that no one but a Legimens could see my emotions. I approached my father, bowing to him. My plan was to be initiated, then kill him before he had a chance to go after the wizards.

I realized the stupidity of this plan. The dark mark would bind me to him, making it impossible to hide my thoughts. "I will not become a Death Eater, Tom." My father's eyes grew livid. He struggled to control his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I said, and my Father's wand came straight to me. Each of the Death Eaters had their wand on me.

"Stop joking, Angela, and do as you're told." My father would not stand for this much longer.

"I will receive my birthright, Tom" I told my father, stepping closer. The Death Eaters relaxed a little. I raised my wand. "Avada Kedavra!" I said, putting all my hate into those two words. A green light brighter than anything that I have ever seen came out of my wand. I closed my eyes to it and heard my father scream. The energy was draining out of me.

The curse stopped, and I opened my eyes. The Death Eaters looked mutinous. They each had their wands trained on me. The good wizards were retreating into the forest, hiding behind trees.

"You got my surprise and I got yours. Is the party over already?" I asked innocently. People came crashing through the trees, tackling the Death Eaters.

"You will pay for that, traitor!" James said, and pointed his wand at me, muttering the Killing Curse.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, just as James finished his curse. They rebounded off of each other. "Stupefy!" I yelled again, catching James off guard. He ducked just in time.

"Serpentsortia!" James yelled, and a snake came flying at me. I ducked, and felt it land on my back. It's fangs sunk into me, causing me to become strangely drowsy…


	12. Chapter 11

One more to go...this time I'm sure...I think...

* * *

"Will she be all right, Albus?" A voice asked. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

"Only time will tell, Remus." I drifted back into the world that was total darkness.

* * *

My hearing was the first sense I was aware of. Nothing more, nothing less. I could hear the bustle of someone, and the clink of glass against glass. I could hear the snoring of someone. They were close by.

Next came my sense of smell. I could smell the medicinal scent of the hospital wing. I had been there many time before, when I had been escorting someone to the hospital wing. They usually had landed at the end of one of my better curses.

My vision was getting better. I could see big objects. "Madame Pomfrey, she's waking up!" I heard Moony say. Someone flitted over me.

"Can you hear me, Angela?" Madame Pomfrey said. I wanted to say yes, but my mouth would not move the way I wanted it to. "Still not in control of motor skills. I'll get some more anti-venom into her." The shape moved away and I could see light again.

Could you try moving something, Angela? Twitch a finger, maybe?" I concentrated on moving my fingers. I wanted to move them so badly. But they wouldn't respond to my command. I let out a grunt in frustration. Moony laughed. "Definitely got your father's spirit. You should try to rest." I tried to close my eyes, but they wouldn't close. "Stay awake then, if that's what makes you happy." Moony backed away from the bed and let my view be undisturbed. I let myself drift back into unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. The hospital wing was dark. I let the darkness wash over me, moving each of my limbs to make sure they worked. They did. I sat up and looked around. Moony was on one side, and Sirius was on the other. I let myself slide back down, and go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to Madame Pomfrey bustling about, muttering about something. I opened my eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey, let the boys bring them. I won't let them be used in the Hospital wing!" Sirius was arguing with Madame Pomfrey.

"No! That is my final answer! Fred and George Weasley will keep those horrid things out of this Hospital Wing!" I let out a chuckle.

"What have Fred and George done now?" I asked. Moony jumped.

"Madame Pomfrey, she's awake!" Madame Pomfrey bustled over. I sat up.

"How do you feel dear? Are you tired? Hungry? Hurt anywhere?" I smiled at Madame Pomfrey's dedication.

"I'm fine. What have Fred and George done?" I met Fred and George when they were held prisoner by my father. I would sneak them food and water in exchange for stories. That was nearly eight years ago.

"Tried to send you the entire contents of their joke shop, that's what!" Madame Pomfrey bustled away, picking up a tray of food and plopping it in my lap.

"That all? I thought they may have wanted to turn the Hospital Wing into a swamp." I dug into my breakfast.

"That wasn't funny! Argus Filch was sick for a week from that!" Madame Pomfrey turned and walked away from us. "Not to say he didn't deserve it, though," Madame Pomfrey muttered. I began choking on my eggs I laughed so hard.

Sirius began to pat me on the back. "I'm fine!" I sputtered between laughs. "They really tried to send me all that?" I asked, once I could stop laughing.

"Yep. Eternally grateful, those two." I smiled at that.

"You two should probably tell Dumbledore about her waking up," Madame Pomfrey called to Moony and Sirius.

"I'll go, Sirius. You stay and keep her company." Moony left the hospital wing.

"What happened to James?" I asked after a couple of minutes. It was bothering me that I didn't really know him anymore.

"We got him last. He was sent to Azkaban, along with all the other Death Eaters there." Sirius lapsed into silence, an angry look on his face.

"All the Death Eaters, period." I played with my food, no longer hungry.

It's not your fault, Angela," Sirius said, as if he could sense what was on my mind. "James was a new Death Eater. You couldn't have known he was one without someone from the inside telling you." I burst into tears. "Hey, don't cry, it's all right," Sirius tried to comfort me.

"It is my fault, Sirius! I am on the inside! I'm the daughter of Lord Voldemort! I know what he knew! It's been that way since I can remember!" I let myself sob into my hands, shrugging away Sirius.

"Please leave us, Sirius," A kind voice said. I could hear Sirius leave. "Angie, it isn't your fault. Your father was going to share all that with you when you came home for the holidays, I bet." I looked up at Professor Potter.

"You don't get it, do you? I've just had my only family killed; my only friend is in Azkaban. There is nothing left!" I began to cry into my hands again.

"Now you know what it feels like. I was in almost the exact same position when I went to school. It will get better. You'll change your name to Morte, finish school, and move somewhere were you'll be known for you, and not for who your father is." I looked at Professor Potter.

"And do what, shoeshine for a living? The best Animal handler jobs are based here, in London." I began to pick at my fingernails.

"You'll have to tough it out, kid. Life's not going to get any easier." Professor Potter left the Hospital Wing. I pushed the tray away from me and lay down, trying to sleep. I slept whenever I got seriously upset. The dreams helped me cope. I closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

"_You're a traitor, Angie. I should have put you in the orphanage like Lucius wanted me to." _

"_Lucius is the traitor, as are you, Tom. And you are no parent of mine." _

"_We will see about that. Crucio!"_

_I screamed, falling into darkness._

"Angela! Angela, wake up!" Someone was shaking me.

"James?" I asked sleepily.

"No, it's Remus." I opened my eyes. Moony was standing over me. I sat up, and it felt like I was being stabbed all over my body. I looked at my arms. Cuts radiated along them.

"What happened?" I asked Moony. No, Remus.

"You were having a nightmare. Those cuts just kept appearing." I thought about that, trying to set my mind in motion. A memory came back to me.

"Of course," I said, taking my wand from the nightstand and performing a simple healing spell.

"Of course what?" Remus asked.

"When I was little I would wake up from really bad nightmares cut up. My father told me it was from my powers and that when it would happen to just to come to him, and he would patch me up." I almost started crying again, I missed him.

"Oh," Was all Remus said. "Go back to sleep. Dumbledore would like to see you in the morning." I eagerly complied. I had no more dreams.

I stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Sherbert Lemon," I said nervously. The gargoyle sprang to the side to reveal the moving staircase. I stepped up, and knocked on the door when I got to the top. "Come in!" was the muffled response.

I entered, and saw Dumbledore behind his desk. "Ah, Angie. Have a seat." I sat across from the Headmaster, remembering my last visit here. "No need to be nervous. Lemon Drop?" He asked, offering me one. I declined. After breakfast I had eaten some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and they had been enough. The prefects had all gotten me something. I didn't even think that they liked me enough to do that.

"Well, then we must start business. First, about that Unforgivable curse you used on Voldemort," Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to me. It was a letter from the ministry.

Dear Ms. Morte,

At approximately 7:34 yesterday afternoon you performed the Killing Curse. As you may know, this curse has beenoutlawed by the ministry. Ministry officials have been and gone, and have been deterred by Albus Dumbledore from taking you into custody. A hearing is set for December 20, 2005, at ten in the morning, where you will prove your innocence.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic

I looked at Dumbledore, unable to express my gratitude. "No need to thank me, Angie. You would have done the same, I presume." I nodded. Dumbledore smiled. "Second issue: Telling the Weasley twins enough is enough! Your room has been filled with gifts that the students have given you, and the Weasley twins filled nearly half of it! They will not stop!" I smiled.

"Good ole' George and Fred. I'll owl them thanking them for the gifts, and put a stop to it." Professor Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Good. Third issue: Draco Malfoy." My heart turned to stone.

"What about him, sir?" I asked Dumbledore. Had he been rounded up with the rest of the Death Eaters?

"Should I turn him in or keep him on as Potions Master?" Dumbledore was grave. What should I do? Turn in the man who has practically raised me, but is guilty of crimes like accessory to murder of Muggles? Or should I tell Dumbledore that he should be given a second chance? I remembered how he had helped me when I was expelled. Would he be like that with everyone, or just with me? "I believe you should give him a second chance, sir," I told Dumbledore. "He is one of the most caring people I know, and I believe he will change his ways if given the chance." I looked into Dumbledore's eyes when I said this, to let him no that I was not lying.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe you may be right." Dumbledore made some markings on a sheet of paper. "I will see you tomorrow morning for the hearing, Angie," Dumbledore said, as a way of dismissing me. I got up and turned to leave the office. "Angie," Dumbledore said. I turned around. "Consider yourself suspended." I smiled and left the office, my heart both heavy and light.


	13. Chapter 12

I pulled the jacket close around me, to guard against the chill in the London air. Professor Dumbledore walked on one side of me, and Remus on the other. We were nearing the Ministry of Magic headquarters.

I tried to think of something happy. The image that came to mind was my room when I had gone back there yesterday. It had been filled with gifts from the prefects, the less arrogant of Slytherin House, and from Fred and George Weasley. I had a hard time putting it all away. I had to enchant my trunk so that it had more than one compartment. I did do something, though, before I went to bed. I set off one of the Everlasting Fireworks that the Weasleys gave me. The common room was full of fireworks until morning.

"We're here," Remus said. We were standing outside a phone booth.

"A phone booth? That's the Ministry of Magic?" Remus gave me a look that silenced me. He went into the phone booth, followed by Dumbledore. "Coming, Angie?" Remus asked, seeing my hesitation. "Or are you chicken?" I squished in.

"Remus," I said, "You are a git."

"I know," Remus said before picking up the receiver. He dialled 6-2-4-4-2.

"Ministry of Magic. State your name and reason of visitation," A cool voice said.

"Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Angel Morte, here for a disciplinary hearing," Dumbledore told no one in particular. Three badges came out of the coin return slot. "Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic. Please check your wands upon entrance." Remus hung up and the elevator began to move. Dumbledore took the badges out of the Coin return slot and handed each of us one. I decided to wait to put mine on. It was hard enough to move around in the phone booth.

We emerged from the phone booth into a long hall. On the sides were fireplaces for Floo travel. In the center was a statue. I went over and examined it. A witch and wizard stood surrounded by a house elf, a centaur, and a goblin. The goblin is a grumpy looking fellow, the house elf has an independent expression, and the centaur stands apart from the others, like he doesn't want to be there.

"I see you have found the statue that Fred and George donated to replace the one your father broke," Dumbledore said. "I think that they wanted to tell the ministry that it was time for change." Remus clapped me on the shoulder.

"We should get to the courtroom," Dumbledore said, and I was steered in the direction of the security desk.

"Hello Eric. Life treating you well?" Remus asked the security guard as he handed over his wand.

"Pretty good." Eric put Remus's wand onto the scale. The scale immediately gave a slip of paper.

"9 ½ inches, willow and a unicorn hair for a core. That right?" Remus nodded, and Eric handed Remus back his wand. Dumbledore handed Eric his wand. Eric put it on the scale.

"12 inches, birch, a phoenix feather core?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, taking back his wand. I handed my wand to Eric.

"13 ½ inches, yew, a Phoenix tail feather core?" Eric asked.

"Yes," I said, although I had no idea. My wand had been broken in battle, and someone had picked up my father's wand as mine. Eric handed back my wand.

"Good day," He said, and we went through a door to a set of lifts.

"When did you get your father's wand?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was with me after the battle. It works better than my wand. I guess that's because I learned how to use it first." Dumbledore nodded, and pushed the lift call button. In moments a lift came up. We went in. Floating around the top of the lift were several paper airplanes.

The lift went down each floor, and with each floor my heart sunk even more. A cool female voice announced each floor. We went all the way down to the ninth floor. There we got out.

"We have a bit of a walk," Remus said. I nodded, to nervous to speak.

"No need to worry," Dumbledore, said, giving my hand a squeeze before walking ahead. I followed, conjuring up another happy memory.

(Flashback)

I sat at the end of Slytherin table, like I always did. Madame Pomfrey had allowed me to leave the hospital wing in time for breakfast. I poked at my food, too nervous to eat.

"Hi, I'm Vera," A Seventh year said as she sat next to me.

"I'm Angie," I told her.

"Did you hear? Professor Malfoy is doing a Transformation Potion with us next. I wonder what it will transform into?" Vera was a gossip mill, I gathered.

"No idea. Professor McGonagall is going to let us start to transfigure desks next," I told Vera.

"How cool is that? I would love--" Vera was interrupted by a huge Grey owl. It held what looked like a Howler in its beak.

"Better open it. It'll be worse if you ignore it," Vera whispered. I took the Howler and it began to smoke. I opened it and it began to sing.

_**Fred**_

_**Don't scream, Don't cry,**_

_**Not a tear in your eye,**_

_**That judge'll let you off,**_

_**Or we'll feed him a toff,**_

_**Make him fat,**_

_**(Think he'll make a good cat?**_

_**George, sh!)**_

_George_

_Or if it's a she_

_Send her to me_

_Once I turn on my Charms_

_She won't dare take arms_

_Against you_

Both

You're the best, the brightest

(Excuse me; do you know how much this light is?

Get out!)

You'll think of a way to get off

Or we'll feed you a toff

With Dumbledore by your side

We won't need to lie

About where we hid the body

I was laughing so hard that I nearly fell of my chair. I looked up at the head table and saw the teachers in all states of shock. Professor McGonagall had her lips pursed, Professor Dumbledore was laughing merrily, andHagrid was laughing so hard he shook the hall. Draco had a bemused smile on his lips, and Professor Flitwick was balancing precariously on his stack of books.

(End flashback)

We were outside a heavy wooden door. The walls were grey stone, and it was very cold down here. I let the smile linger on my lips for a moment, and then wiped it away before I enter before the Wizengamot. The Wizengamot was seated on benches against all of the walls, only leaving about four feet for a door. A chair wrapped with chains was at the center of the room. I went and stood beside it, with Dumbledore and Remus at my side.

"Please, have a seat, Ms. Morte," The Minister of Magic said. I sat in the chair, not really wanting to. The chains snaked around me. I gave no reaction to this, not sure if giving one would be wise. Inside I was scared as hell.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 20th of December, into offences committed under the Decree of illegal magic by Angela Percivus Morte, on the 12 of December, 2005. Interrogators; Cornelius Fudge, Minster for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Alan Krumpnik, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court scribe; Percy Ignatius Weasley. Witness for the Defence; Albus Dumbledore. Charges; Use of an unforgivable curse against another wizard." The minister looked down at us. "You may begin."

"First of all, I would like to point out that you brought Harry Potter forth for the exact same charges 18 years ago. You let Harry off because he was defending himself from Lord Voldemort. Having thought that Mr. Potter had killed Voldemort, you let him off. The truth is, Harry did not kill Voldemort. Ms. Morte here is the one who killed Voldemort." Dumbledore said this with amazing eloquence. I would have looked at him if I had not been taking in the Wizengamot. They all wore purple robes, and they each looked down at me with disdain.

"Ms. Morte, is this true?" A woman to the side of the minister asked.

"It is," I said, more confident than I felt.

"Describe what happened on the night of December the 12th."

I took a breath. "Before or after the fight had begun?" I asked the interrogators.

"Since 6:00 p.m."

"Very well. Professor Dumbledore had just called me into his office and expelled me--" An interrogator interrupted me.

"Expelled you?" He asked. I assumed he was Alan Krumpnik.

"Professor Dumbledore was under the impression that I was a danger to the school." I was going to be perfectly honest here, no matter what.

"And why was that?"

"You will have to ask him." My voice, my face, it betrayed no emotion.

"Why did you feel the need to expel Ms. Morte, Headmaster?"

"I was trying to get rid of all the students and teachers I thought were possible Death Eaters." The Headmaster was showing no emotion either.

"Ah. And are you a Death Eater, Ms. Morte?" Jeez, these people were tough.

"No. My father is Lord Voldemort. I believe that is the reason the Headmaster expelled me." A gasp went up from the Wizengamot.

"Quiet! QUIET!" The minister quickly restored calm. "Describe this so called "battle" from the beginning, Ms. Morte," The minister said.

"It started when I saw James Potter coming toward the Forbidden Forest, where I was with the Order of the Phoenix and the DA. James was a Death Eater. We duelled. He overpowered me by using the Crutacius curse. When he stopped using it I found myself bound and levitating. Lucius Malfoy then proceeded to take me to my father." I stopped for a breath.

"And did they not realise that you were the daughter of Voldemort?" Alan Krumpnik asked, making it sound more like a sneer.

"Draco Malfoy had put a spell on me beforehand so that I would not be recognized. I have expressed it to him many times that I would rather die than become a Death Eater."

"Draco Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" I did not want to tell them every intimate detail of my life.

"Yes." The chains were getting tighter.

"Very well. I believe the Wizengamot has enough information to vote." The minister turned to the Wizengamot behind him. "All in favour of letting Ms. Morte off, raise their hands." He was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I believe that I have the right to call more witnesses, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very well, Dumbledore, but make it quick."

"Yes. Remus, can you tell me what happened after the Battle? How may bodies were taken away?"

"Ten. Six Death Eaters, three of the Order and DA, and Lord Voldemort." Remus put hate into the name Voldemort.

"And did you see Lord Voldemort get killed?"

"Yes. Ms. Morte killed him, with his own wand." Remus's voice shone with pride.

"No further questions. I am finished, Cornelius." The minister turned back to the Wizengamot.

"All those in favour of letting Ms. Morte off, raise their hands." About a quarter of the people raised their hands. "The majority rules. Now, for the sentencing." The minister turned to the other interrogators and they conversed in hushed tones.

"We tried," Remus said, looking at me.

"Yes, we did. You were wonderfully calm and composed. You shocked the Wizengamot." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"We have the verdict," The minister announced. Remus and Dumbledore turned to face The minister. "Due to circumstances beyond our control, we have reduced the life sentence in Azkaban to 5 years." Relief swept over my mind. But what also came with it was worry for the future.

* * *

Len87: Math is important….But my story is finished!!! Yay!!!!

**If anyone wants a prologue to this please review and tell me!**


End file.
